boundlessuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lynara
(Soon to be) Goddess of Desire. Lore surrounding Lynara Lynara is working on becoming a goddess like her mother. She currently has a temple in the ruins of Farshan Indelstan . What you didn't know... Lynara is the product of what happens when a Goddess's power goes to her head too much. Her mother was a Goddess of Magick and her father a Demonic Lord of the 6th realm. When the other gods learned of her deception they attempted to force her to kill the unborn child. Instead she intercepted a human soul on it's way to be born and switched it with Lynara's, putting Lynara's true soul and power in a red orb. The orb was hidden away and Lynara was sent to the material plane as a mortal baby to be raised by one of the Goddesses followers. After 19 mortal years she was sent to another follower of her mother to learn magick. This follower was a Dark Mage and he fall in love with the young, outspoken, and beautiful Lynara. For 2 years she learned under him but would not return his affections. So in a fit of rage one night he slit her throat on the stairs of his tower home. Her mother outraged by the act killed the mage and made it so that Lynara would not pass over. So for 300 years she haunted the Tower of Lost Souls, as it was titled by the locales. Until one rainy evening an elven warrior woman used the tower for shelter. Lynara was able to possess her unknowingly to the elf, who was named Emerald. Lynara can be patient if the benefits are great and the end result will most surely work to her advantage. She spent 100 years within Emerald manipulating and finally gaining control. She befriended a Dragon and a Demon to help her reclaim her own body and her true soul. Once she was in her own body and had her true soul and power she manipulated the demon into killing her father. Which made him the Lord of that realm. She didn't much mind that at the time, later it would come back to bite her in the ass. With her true powers she could access her mothers home and had the dragon kill her mother. The dragon and demon both had fallen for Lynara, it seemed to be a problem of hers. It was also a problem that killing them just didn't seem to stick. The demon received Lynara's human soul for his part in helping her and returned to his new realm and made a body for the soul and made her his Lady. Lynara attempted to push the dragon away but in the end she fall in love with him as well. For several years they lived happily in his desert home or the Shadow realm. However much they loved each other though the relationship was volatile. After 5 years he left her for another and this drove her even more crazy than she already was. The other was protected by him, so she couldn't get to her. Instead she sent about 300 years in the 6th realm of hell with the demon and his Lady. Enjoying the torture and torment of souls. Another 200 or so in the shadow realm, occasionally visiting the material plane. Then she moved to Faerune... and realized she could be so much more here... OOC Facts Family Tree *Ayden Demios - Son *Elexis Rae - Daughter Powers and Abilities Category:Gods & Lore